Beginnings
by Mrs. George Eads
Summary: An introduction on how Nick met Jennifer and how she came to work for the LVPD Crime Lab. **CHAPTER 6 added 10/24/02**
1. Mister Player

Title: Beginnings  
  
Author: Trashy  
  
Disclaimer: I in no way, do I know Anthony Zuiker or the cast of CSI. The characters belong to Anthony, except for my OC Jennifer Grissom.  
  
Description: A introduction to how Jennifer and Nick met and how Jennifer began working with LVPD Crime Lab.  
  
-------  
  
"You guys have to come out into the lobby!" Greg said as he skidded into the break room looking at Nick and Warrick.  
  
"Why?" Nick asked as he eyed the lab tech. Greg was clearly excited.  
  
"Because there is a girl out there who's got curves like Jennifer Lopez, and looks like Britney Spears from the back. Maybe it is Britney Spears." He exclaimed.  
  
"What would she be doing here?" Nick asked Greg.  
  
"Maybe someone stole her push up bra." Warrick quipped.  
  
"Yeah. Right." Nick snickered.  
  
"Well! Are you coming or not?" Greg asked and took off before they could even reach the door.  
  
Greg came to a screeching halt, peering around the corner at the blonde who was looking out the window. "See." He whispered to Nick and Warrick who were standing behind him.  
  
"I think I'm going to introduce myself." Nick said handing the file he was carrying over to Warrick. "I think it's about time something goes my way with the ladies." Nick, strode over to the blonde, who was still staring out the window. He cleared his throat. "Excuse me Miss. I couldn't help but notice. Are you lost?" He asked.  
  
The blonde turned spun around on her heels to face the dark haired, dark eyed CSI. "No. I'm not. I'm waiting for someone. But, thank you for asking." She smiled.  
  
"Well, maybe I can help you. I'm good at finding things." He boasted.  
  
"Are you flirting with me? Mr., ...." She looked at his CSI badge. "Stokes?" She grinned.  
  
Nick was embarrassed, but she got him at his own game. "I can't help it if I see someone as pretty as you. Nick Stokes." He said introducing him, extending his hand.  
  
"Nice to meet you. I'm Jennifer." She smiled and returned his handshake. "CSI Level 3, wow. That's very impressive. I'm sure you take pride in your job."  
  
"I sure do. I love my job. And what do you do, if I may ask?" Nick grinned eyeing her up and down, but carefully so she wouldn't notice. Damn was she sexy. Her pierced navel was in clear view, the cropped tank top, displayed it perfectly. Her jeans sat perfectly on her hip. The sandals she was wearing displayed her perfectly polished and manicured toes. She was perfect.  
  
"I'm a..." Jennifer trailed off when she saw a familiar face turn down the hall. "Excuse me.." Jennifer said as she began to walk quickly towards the male. Her pace got faster and faster, now she was running towards him. "Daddy!" She said throwing her arms around Gil Grissom's neck.  
  
"Jennifer." He smiled wrapping his arms around his daughter. It felt so good to have his daughter in his arms. It's been a long time since he had that feeling.  
  
Nick stood there a few feet from his supervisor. His jaw on the floor. He was completely flabbergasted. He was flirting with the boss' daughter. He was even more shocked the Grissom, even had a daughter. 


	2. Of all the places, of all the cities...

"So. What brings you to Vegas?" Gil asked his daughter who was looking at his collection of bugs around the room.  
  
"What? I can't come and visit my father?" She smiled. She noticed her dad's stern look, and her smile faded. "I'm actually going to move here."  
  
"You didn't get fired from the LAPD, did you?" Grissom asked shooting up in his chair.  
  
"No. No." She paused. "I got offered a job at UNLV to teach the forensic science course there. And I thought, what a perfect opportunity, because here I am, and well, here you are."  
  
"And your mother is okay with this?" He asked looking at her.  
  
"Dad. I'm 25 years old. Mom does not need to give me permission on where I can move, or what kind of job I can hold." Jennifer retorted.  
  
"I didn't mean that Jennifer. I mean, she's not heartbroken is she?" His expression changed.  
  
"She's upset that I'm leaving, that her baby girl is leaving. But she's actually happy for me at the same time. New job, new place and I get to spend more time with you than I have previously." She sat down in the chair opposite Grissom.  
  
"Well." He sighed. "You're going to need a place to stay..." He paused. "Unless you already have a place."  
  
"No. Does that mean?" Her eyes lit up like a child's on Christmas morning.  
  
"Yeah. You can come live with me." He smiled which was a rarity for the CSI supervisor.  
  
Jennifer leaped up from her chair and bounded to the other side of the desk. "Oh thank you dad!" She said excitedly as she threw her arms around her father's neck. "And I'll pay the bills, and buy groceries, and..."  
  
"Jennifer, Jennifer. Don't worry about that. Really. Just having you around is the best gift I could ever receive." Grissom smiled once more.  
  
  
  
  
  
Nick rounded the corner when he noticed Jennifer smacking the soda pop vending machine. "Stupid thing." She muttered.  
  
"Did it eat your money?" Nick asked as he walked up beside her turning the ON switch to his charm.  
  
"No. My can, it's stuck. Somewhere in there. And it won't. let. It. Out!" She shrieked as she pounded on the machine once again.  
  
"Here, let me lend my services." Nick said as he set his file folder aside. "This thing is very picky with whom it gives refreshments to. I've developed a very personal relationship with her. Her name is Betty, and if you sweet talk her just right and tap her in the right place. She'll fork over your cola." He grinned, not taking his eyes off of the attractive woman. Yes, she may be Gil's daughter. But he'll be damned if he can't have her. Nick tapped the bottom of the machine with the side of his foot, and the can came rolling down into the tray. "See. She loves me." He grinned once more as he handed Jennifer her diet soda.  
  
"Maybe if I sweet talk my TV, he'll give me a supreme sports package." She smiled wickedly.  
  
"Sports fan?" Nick asked sitting down next to Jennifer in the waiting room chairs.  
  
"Yeah. Big time." She replied opening the can.  
  
"What do you like?"  
  
"Basketball, baseball. Big football fan. Go Packers!" She laughed.  
  
"Ow. You just shot an arrow right through my heart. And here, I assumed you liked Dallas. I know this Texan does." Nick grinned once again.  
  
"Well, if you assume incorrectly, you make an ass of you and me." Jennifer smiled. "Pardon the joke."  
  
"It's alright. I can come up with some lame jokes myself. May I ask why you're in Vegas, besides the obvious?" He asked.  
  
"I was offered a teaching position at UNLV in the forensic department. I'll be teaching the forensic science, every Tuesday and Thursday. I've always wanted to be a teacher, but when the criminology way. So, here's my chance to do both."  
  
"Are you excited?" Nick asked.  
  
"Oh yeah. Very." Jennifer smiled as she took a sip of her soda.  
  
"So you're going to be spending some time with your dad tonight, huh?"  
  
"Why? Are you asking me out?" Jennifer grinned.  
  
"And if I am?" Nick questioned.  
  
"Well, I don't think it would be wise, since I'm your bosses daughter. It wouldn't look good on you." Jennifer smirked as she got up out of the chair and walked away. Nick sighed and shook his head. Nick wondered if anything would ever go his way. 


	3. Which do you prefer? Leather or Lace?

"Where would you like this Jen?" Grissom asked his daughter as he walked into the front door of his townhouse holding a huge box.  
  
"What's in there?" She asked pushing a box aside with her foot.  
  
"I have no idea. It's your box, and it's not marked. Bringing me to a point. How can you be organized when you don't label anything?" He smiled giving her a lecture.  
  
"Dad." She paused giving him a stern look. "I've labeled every other single box that we've brought in. This one is probably bed sheets or something." She said opening the box. Jennifer peered in to the box and smiled. "And I was right. You can take that to my room."  
  
Jennifer knelt down over the box, her fairy tattoo on the small of her back, peeking over her black short shorts, rummaged through some of the stuff in the box. "Excuse me Miss, but would you like some help?" A deep voice said booming from behind her. Jennifer spun around on the balls of her feet and looked up at Nick. "Hi." He said smiling.  
  
"Hi. And, yes. If you'd like." Jennifer smiled as she got up.  
  
"What can I take?" Nick asked looking around at the boxes. "Hi Gil." He said as Grissom walked into the foyer.  
  
"Hello Nick. What brings you here?" Grissom asked his young CSI.  
  
"We'll, Catherine mentioned that Jennifer was moving in here today and I thought since I had the day off that I could offer my help." He grinned.  
  
"Well that's great. And I need to head off to the lab. I just got paged. I'll see you tonight for dinner." Grissom spoke to his daughter as he gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Bye Nick. Bye Jennifer."  
  
"Bye Dad." She smiled as Nick picked up a box and they walked into her bedroom.  
  
"So. I see you two are really close. Must be nice." He commented.  
  
"Yeah. We were always like that. Are you and your dad close?" Jennifer asked as she opened the box.  
  
"Kind of. He's still a little upset that I went into criminology. He wanted me to be an district attorney like he was, but everyone has to make their own career paths right? And I chose this. I could stand being the police force."  
  
"You we're a cop?" Jennifer said, her eyes getting wide. She always had a thing for a guy in a uniform.  
  
"For a year, then I got tired of it. Then I transferred into their CSI Lab and fell in love with... that..." Nick's voice trailing off. He pulled out a black lace thong and studied it. He did love a woman who wore lace. And it didn't matter if it was underneath her clothes. He found that even more sexy. Jennifer turned around and notice what had Nick flabbergasted. She instantly blushed and tried to snatch them away, but Nick wouldn't have it. She tried again, but this time he pulled her in and planted a deep long kiss on her lips.  
  
She didn't know what to do. She didn't know that this would have happened so fast. She was playing hard to get and maybe he found out about it, or maybe he was just playing his own game. But she couldn't give in. Not yet. Jennifer quickly pulled away and returned to emptying the remaining boxes. Nick placed her unmentionable down on the bed and smirked. He knew that Jennifer enjoyed that, but for some reason she wasn't into it. But that would all change. He was going to get her. This time he knew she was the right one. 


	4. Crush on you

"Excuse me, I have a flower arrangement for a Miss Jennifer Grissom." The delivery man announced in the middle of a lecture.  
  
"That is I." Jennifer announced as the guy came traipsing down the stairs.  
  
"Please sign here." He held out a clip board and Jennifer signed her name. She took the beautiful rose arrangement and looked at them. Twenty-four roses. 'I'll look at these later'. She thought to herself.  
  
The delivery man walked out of class as her students stared at her. "I think I may have a secret admirer. But, that will not interrupt this class. As, I was saying. Fingerprints are an asset when scaling a crime scene. Each of us here has a unique print. Take a look at your fingers. Take mine for instance. I have a scar on my left ring finger, from an accident when I was five. That makes my prints unique. Not one print is the same. Janice, your print is different from mine. I have the arch pattern on both my index fingers, and the whorl pattern on the rest of my fingers. That is what sets me apart from everyone. Now, not every finger has the same pattern. They change from finger to finger. Again, the uniqueness. On Thursday we'll get into how they are crucial to forensic science, the permanence of a pattern on your finger and how they can be used in identification. See you on Thursday." Jennifer smiled as her students rose and walked out of her classroom.  
  
Jen turned around and sat down at her desk. She stared at the flowers once more. They were beautiful. She picked up the card that was sitting on the stick, opened it and read the message inside. 'I'll see you later on this evening. Meet me at the Bellagio, room 216. I promise you will love it. Dress for the occasion. Something really nice.'  
  
'Who the hell could these be from?' Jennifer thought to herself. She couldn't have a stalker. Could she? She shrugged it off. Maybe it is a secret admirer. 'Someone on the faculty?' She thought to herself once more. She shrugged her shoulders once more, before picking up the flowers and her briefcase and prepared to head home.  
  
  
  
"I can't believe I'm doing this." Jennifer said quietly to herself. She adjusted her black floor length gown before summing up the courage to knock on the door. "This dress did come in handy once more. Thanks Trish." She smiled. Trish, her best friend, did tell her that the bridesmaid gown would come in handy one day. Jen raised her clenched fist to the door, took a deep breath and knocked on the door.  
  
She looked at the ground when the door opened before her. "I'm glad you came." The familiar voice said. She raised her head slowly and looked at the man dressed in a tuxedo, who stood before her.  
  
"You sent me the flowers?" She asked. He nodded his head. Jennifer stepped inside the room. The lights were dimmed, white candles lit the dimmed room. A table for two sat outside on the large balcony. It was romantic. And he did it for her.  
  
"You look beautiful this evening Jennifer." He complimented as he looked at her body. Her dress hugged her curves in every right way. Damn, he was one lucky man, he thought. He had her all to himself this evening, and he was going to show her how much she meant to him. Anyway possible. 


	5. Fantasy

"Wow! I'm impressed." Jennifer smiled. "And thank you. Wow, Greg. You look great yourself. You should step out of that lab coat once and a while."  
  
"Yea, I'm starting to like this as well." He paused. "Look. I know that Nick likes you, and I wouldn't want to step in the way of him getting you. I thought that we could have a nice dinner, as friends. I would really like to be your friend. I think you're cute, and you're really smart, and very intelligent. But Nick, he really does like you, and when he likes somebody he falls, and falls pretty hard." He smiled. "So, is it okay if we can be friends?"  
  
"Greg, I would love to. But I think we should start eating. This food looks like it's getting cold."  
  
  
  
"Just ask her out man!" Warrick said to Nick as they sat in the locker room getting ready for shift.  
  
"I just can't ask her out!" Nick spat, then lowered his voice. "That's Grissoms' daughter. He definitely wouldn't want me going out with his daughter. Remember. I was the one who slept with a hooker then was blamed for her murder!"  
  
"But you were cleared. And we all have our moments of weakness. And who says Grissom has to know? It can be a secret. And don't say you don't like her, because I've seen the way you look at her. I think you may have to get your jaw wired shut just because it's always on the floor whenever she walks by. You've fallen for her Nicky Boy. Admit it." Warrick laughed.  
  
"Alright, you're right. I do like her. I more than like her. She's just amazing. I mean, look at that body she has. Her looks aren't everything, but she's so smart, and the way she carries herself. Where has she been all my life?" Nick smirked.  
  
"In California and under Grissom's careful watch." Warrick laughed as he shut his locker door. "Come on man. We've got this double and it ain't gonna be a pretty start to this day."  
  
  
  
Jennifer rolled over, and squinted her eyes as the sun shone into her room. She glanced at the clock and sighed. She was thankful that it wasn't a day where she had to go in a teach class. She was thankful that she could actually stay home and do whatever she wanted.  
  
She sat up and ran her hands through her natted hair. 'So, Nick really likes me, huh?' She thought to herself. 'Well, this is one girl he's gonna have to play hard to get.' 


	6. Come on down Jennifer Grissom!

"Miss Grissom, I asked you here today because I have a proposition to make you." Sheriff Brian Mobley spoke. Jennifer sat quiet in the chair in front of the Sheriff's desk. "I know how smart you are, and what a hard worker you are. You colleagues back in Los Angeles were very impressed with your work and I must say, so I am I. I've been looking over your case files and well Miss Grissom, very well done."  
  
"Thank you Sheriff. It means a lot to know that you like the work I have done." Jennifer smiled.  
  
"In your year end evaluation here, it says you could and should work for the FBI. How come you're not in Washington?" Brian questioned. "Your supervisor has even written a letter of recommendation for you to be placed in the Forensics Department."  
  
"Sir, with all due respect, I know I'm ready and very much willing to go there, but I just decided not to. It's a high honor to even be recommended for the program and to work there, but it's just not me. I cannot offer an explanation for that, trust me. I've searched and searched for one with in me, but I can't come up with one. I just think I prefer to work in a small setting where your co-workers are closely knit. If I were to work for the FBI, I'd be working on a largely based scale work environment with tons of FBI agents. I'm not saying that it's a closely knit place, but you are working with hundreds of agents. I'd rather work with five or six people." Jennifer explained.  
  
"How would like to work with a small knit of people?" Brian asked.  
  
"Pardon me?"  
  
"I'm offerering you a position at the Las Vegas Crime Lab. Night shift." Brian spoke.  
  
"But my dad works..." She began to say, but was cut off.  
  
"I know. And you may think interest conflict. But let me tell you something Miss. Grissom. You're one hell of a CSI, and I could care less if Gil was your father. I want you on his team." Brian said bluntly. "CSI Level Two."  
  
"Level two? But I'm only level one." Jennifer said trying to find the words.  
  
"Promotion. I think the team needs your smarts. Not that they're not highly intelligent, they're very smart, including your father. The added brains, doesn't hurt. You can start tonight. I even have your new badge right here." Brian commented as he handed the little plastic badge on a chain over to Jennifer.  
  
She honestly couldn't find the words. Jennifer had so many thoughts running through her mind. What will her dad think? Will they get along as co- workers. They had a great father-daughter relationship, but work relationship? They never have worked together before. "I accept." Jennifer exclaimed.  
  
  
  
"Packers are going to cream Dallas." Warrick joked with Nick.  
  
"Hey man. Don't say that about my team. Don't mess with Texas." Nick laughed.  
  
"Nah it's true. The Packs are number one in their division, and well Dallas. I think they need some extra testosterone before they go out and play."  
  
"Watch it man. I am a CSI and I can make sure that nobody will find your body." Nick smirked.  
  
"Touchy, touchy." Warrick mocked as they walked up to the crime scene where O'Reiley stood outside the tape. "What do we got?"  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, boys and girls of all ages, I present to you Wesley Patrick." O'Reiley said as he stepped underneath the crime scene tape.  
  
"Who's he?" Nick asked.  
  
"You mean you've never heard of Wesley Partick?" Warrick exclaimed. "Nick! I'm shocked. "He's the headlining performer at Bellagio's circus show. And I don't mean lions and tigers and bears..."  
  
"Oh my!" Nick laughed.  
  
"Yeah. I'm talking about high-flying acrobats and precision performances." Warrick said.  
  
"Well, lets see what made Mr. Patrick fall from fame." Nick shot.  
  
  
  
Jennifer stood quietly at the door of her fathers' office in the crime lab. With her field kit in hand and her badge hanging around her neck, she remained there with out saying a word.  
  
Grissom sat there in his chair, looking carefully at the crime scene photos which laid there in front of him. Scanning each picture with his magnifying glass in hand, making sure he didn't miss a thing.  
  
Jennifer cleared her throat, Grissom's attention was now on his daughter, standing in the doorway. "Well just don't stand there. Come in!" He smiled then cleared his desk of the pictures. "What brings you here? Well besides your charming father."  
  
Jennifer smiled big. "Well, dad...." She trailed off...  
  
"Are you here for a visit? Would you like to go for coffee?" He suggested.  
  
"No, no coffee." Jennifer paused. "I'm actually... I'm here to..."  
  
"Spit it out. It's me you're talking to. If you need anything, just ask." He beamed.  
  
"I need my assignment." She spat out.  
  
"Pardon me?" Grissom asked with a puzzled look upon his face.  
  
"The sheriff didn't tell you."  
  
"No. He didn't tell me anything, and I have checked all of my memos and messages." Grissom retorted.  
  
"Oh. Well, I'm working here now. He offered me a position for nigh shift and well... Here I am!" She spoke with a huge smile across her face.  
  
Grissom sat there, sunken in his chair, taken aback by the information his daughter, his only-daughter had just relayed to him. He was shocked. Shocked wasn't even the word to describe how he was feeling. Aghast, astounded, startled, flustered... The words related to shocked ran through his head.  
  
"Dad... Say something." Jennifer said worried.  
  
But Grissom couldn't. He was lost for words. The look of surprise, was still embedded on his face. 


End file.
